Story of the 13 dimension book 1
by Eighth hokage 14
Summary: Have you ever wonder what if different worlds would come together. Take anime for example you can be anything you want to be. Have super natural to save the world or destroy it. You could be a pirate sailing the seven seas searching for a legendary treasure to be come king of the pirates, a ninja who wants to become the leader of his village. Well here is my version


Story of the 13th dimension

Have you ever wonder what if different worlds would come together. Take anime for example you can be anything you want to be. Have super natural to save the world or destroy it. You could be a pirate sailing the seven seas searching for a legendary treasure to be come king of the pirates, a ninja who wants to become the leader of his village and protects his comrades no matter what, a student at a weapon master school by day who fights demons and witches by night or a soul reaper that hunts hollows while protect the peace. If you think so here is the story of a ninja who wants to united people. make strong bonds along the way, and become the next leader of his village. Are hero name is Silver kasuma uzmaki senju.

Before I get any deeper into the story just to let you know I am using a little bit of info from five other anime. So some of it dose not belong to me, just to make that clear.

Prologue:Intro of Korrina kasuma uzumaki

I know what you're thinking, the story should start with the hero not his mother. Well in this story it has to start with his mother, but do not worry I will get to him. When it comes to stuff like this you cant just rush into things like that. I will start talking about her in the next paragraph, scene I took so much time in this one.

Korrina kasuma uzumaki is extraordinary a fifteen year old female ninja who lives in a place called the hidden leaf village with her family. Her parent's names are Tsunada and Takahashi kasuma uzumaki. Her twin sister name is Kushina uzmaki and her twin younger brothers are twelve year old Kai and Sai kasuma uzumaki. Korrina is a join level ninja the same as her sister kushina. Her hobbies when she not on missions are inventing, practicing her ninjustsu, helping people around the village not just her family, and relaxing. What she really wants is to make the world a better place. Right know korrina is trying to build her very own time machine she had started working on it at age ten, now its five years later.

Chapter 1: Strap for time.

One day when korrina woke up to start her day she rush into her bathroom, took a herself a nice hot shower, got out and dried herself off. She went back into her and her sisters room to put on her clothes for the day, looked in the mirror and said today is the day I finish my greatest invention ever my. Korrina! her mother yell, hurry up and come on down to eat your breakfast your brothers and sisters are all ready down here. Coming she yell back to her mother. So she left her room and went down stairs.

What took you so long said her mother, usually it dose`t take you that long to get ready. She properly was work on her so called time machine mom said Kai. Yeah shes properly making it to see who her future boyfriend/ husband is said Sai. Shut up you to its known of your business what I was doing up there said korrina at least i can get someone to like. HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! Yell kai and sai. Now all of you knock it off said their mother, I was asking korrina not you. So what were you doing up there that was taking you so long. Well I guess I over slept, ya know working hard on something can make you sleepy. Anyway where is dad and kushina?

Dad left early to see lord third said kai, I guess he`s going on a very important mission. Yeah even big sister kushina team was called down. WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS, said korrina YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Yeah their all up there said sai, hey wait a second are`t you, kushina and dad on the same team. OH MY GOD I`M SO LATE! Said korrina, bye you guys I need to hurry up and get there, love you! Love you! To they said back, and be safe said her mother. As she rushed to hokages mansion, the meeting being held there was about to start.

So shall we begin the meeting said lord third, we know that all members of team 14 are`t hear yet but we need to go ahead and start. Lord third I know we need to get started but at least wait until my daughter gets here said takahashi. Yeah we need korrina to hear this to said kushina, not just me and Keaton. Please at least give her a chance to make it here said Keaton, every team member needs to hear their teams mission brief. All right said Lord third, I`ll wait a little longer.

AH I CAN`T BELIEVE I`M LATE korrina shouted, out of all the days I could of over slept I had to pick this one. Oh please i hope they haven`t started with out me. She rushed down the street trying her best to get there, all most knocking down every person she ran by. Hey watch where you going, sorry I`m late for a mission brief. Watch it you knock over my food kart. Well maybe it should`t be in the walk way (I can`t believe he`s getting upset over a rotten food kart) she said to herself, Okay now I`m here I just I just hope they have started with out me. She raced up the stairs as fast as she and got there just in time. Huh huh huh I am sorry I`m late she said trying to catch her breath, my alarm clock did`t go off so I accidentally over slept and I promise this want happen again. Well it better not said lord third, anyway sense all members of team 14 is here let us start.

Chapter 2: The meeting

Now I know that you all are familiar with whats happening with the hidden sound village right said lord third. Yes ninjas from the sound have been stealing certain materials form shops near the land of fire said takahashi, they must be up to no good. Wait but do we know what they are stealing said kushina, it must be valuable for them to steal it right. Yes we do have a list of what there`are stealing said lord third, but there is a reason why I called you here instead of any other team and it was`t because your a team of highly skilled ninjas. Its because the list of materials there stealing might concern young korrina here.

What said korrina, how might the list may concern me lord third I have never been to the hidden sound a day in my life not even in missions. We know that said lord third, but we did some digging and it went to the last chunin exam you were in. That happen over five years said Keaton, do you?

Think a genin would do this. Well yes said lord third, I think someone got information from korrina back then. Korrina! Said her father, do you remember talk to any sound ninja during the chunin. Not that I know of said korrina, sorry.

Hey wait a second! Said keaton, back then your wining match at the chunin exam was`t it a hidden sound ninja you fought. Yeah that girl you were talking you in the stands said kushina, you to be discussing how you to have a zeal for inventing and that she was working on something big. Now I remember who you're talking about said korrina, I do`t remember her name but if i see here again I`ll know her by face.

Well you might just get that chance because, your mission is going to the hidden sound said lord third. We`ll try to do our best lord third said takahashi, but do`t you think people will know somethings up sense we`re going there unannounced. No they`ll just think you on a mission said lord third. Remember failure is not a option. RIGHT said team 14. As all team members of team 14 were living for the leaf gate, lord third ask korrina to stay behind so they could talk.

Chapter 3: The shock of a lifetime.

As korrina walk down the leaf highway to meet the rest of her team at the gate she taught about what lord third said to her. Ah I can`t believe she would do this, I taught she was my friend. Hey korrina over here! Yelled Keaton, so what did lord third say to you. Well said korrina their was a lot he had to talk a bout so here it is. Now a few minutes ago at the mansion. Korrina, yes sir she said. Do you keep a list of your inventions and materials that are needed for them to work said lord third. Yeah i do she said, so when I get my pay from the mission I complete I can just go straight to store and by what i need. Well we want you to look at the materials that have been stolen, they may look familiar to you said lord third. The third hokage handed korrina the list and she was shocked of what was on it.

Well what do you see does anything look familiar to you on the list? I can`t believe it said korrina, this dose`t make any sense only my family knows about this. Well what is it said lord third? These are all the materials that are need for the time machine I`m building! Said korrina. What! Said lord third are you sure. Yes I`m pretty sure! Said korrina if you want to look at my list to see if they match you can. So she handed lord third both list to see what his reaction would be. Korrina if what you're saying is true then that means the sound is trying to change to course of history. I`m afraid so said korrina, but if they do make one they can alter history. Change the outcome of battles they lost, or the battles rivaling villages. They could make they entire ninja world revolve around them.

This is probable why they have been so secretive for so long said lord third, If we let this happen the whole world will be sent into chaos. So what are we going to do! Shout korrina this could mean trouble for all the villages!

Well were going to have to stop them said lord third, I all ready have leaf anbu in the village doing recon. They`ll help you if your in trouble while your on your mission. Well I better meet up with the team at leaf gate and tell them what we talked about here said korrina. Hurry time is of impotant said lord, they need to be inform about this to.

So that`s what the hidden sound are up to said takahashi, I wonder why they were so quiet for all these years. Yep said korrina that`s what their trying to do. Wow said Keaton, I can understand are village has `t seen eye to eye for a while but i can`t believe they would try to change history. Well I`m pretty shock to said korrina, but we can`t just stand here and twiddle are thumbs we have to take action to save the ninja world. Yeah said korrina unenthusiastic. Korrina are you okay, said her father. Yeah dad she said why wouldn`t I be we just found out what the hidden sound are doing. Its just that the way your talking sounds like your upset said keaton. If there something bothering you just say so said her sister.

Well she said its that I can`t believe that someone would use the plans of my greatest invention for evil. It was suppose to be used for good. For if a person was murder you could use it to stop the killing, or you can use it for research to see how the past was, because if we don`t have enough info on a certain person or the info was lost we could recreate it. Plus you can visit your ancestor to see how they live back then. Not to help your own selfish cause. Well that means that we have to stop them at all cost no matter what said takahashi. Right! They shout. After hearing what the third hokage had told korrina they rush of to the hidden sound village.

Chapter 4: The missing piece /The mission

Right know team fourteen is on a mission to the hidden sound village to stop them from creating a time machine for evil purposes. They have a list with the materials they needed and its shows that they need one more piece before there done. The piece may be familiar to are hero korrina who is also building a time machine of her very own. Now back to where we left off.

So korrina said Keaton yeah Keaton she answer, sense we have a list of what their stealing and it matches yours what else do they need. The missing piece they need is a time capacitor which would make the machine work said korrina, but its made with four different materials. Well what are the five other thing they need said her father and are they in the land of fire. Well three of them are said korrina, but the other one is in the sound.

Do any of them have the three from the leaf said Keaton. Well actually they don`t have any from the leaf or the sound she said. Well this give us advantage said kushina, but i think we would have to split up. Two of us and a shadow clone go guard the three merchants outside the leaf and the other two to the sound to get the last part. That sounds like a perfect plan said takahashi, you, Keaton and a clone of me will come join you and get the part. Korrina and I will go to the sound. Right looks like we have a plan said korrina, but before we split up let me tell you the three materials I need.

Titanium plates, tellurium crystals, steel plates, copper wire. Does it matter how much we get said Keaton, shouldn't we get like 5 of each just to be she said here is the money to buy every thing. All right said takahashi lets separate. So team fourteen rushed of in different three to the merchants and two the sound. The race to build the time machine has begun.

Chapter 5: The trouble some duo

Back at the hidden leaf Kai and Sai were up to no good. Even tho there level chunin ninjas there, very skillful when it comes to different types of ninjutsu and very intelligent, that doesn`t mean they can`t twelve. It may not look like it but they try their best to be good. Well it looks like they in trouble, let's see what their up to.

Hey get back here you and clean this up! What said kai the future leaders of the village can`t put our faces up there. Yeah Goya sensei you should know were going to be the future hokages said sai. Those two are at it again said one villager. As if dose two would ever become the village leader. Well before that happens you have to catch us if you want us to clean it. Just as sai had said that a leaf jonin had appeared in front of them and that ninja was sixteen year Minato namikaze. What are you guys up to this time said minato? Well um were playing tag with some of are friends said sai. Yeah said kai and if we you let us pass we wont be it. Oh is that so said minato, well it looks like to me you were running from goya sensei. What would make you say that said sai. Well he said i had to take a while guess, your running from him because you two deface the monument again.

Yes they both said. Well that means I can`t let you guys go minato said, now come on so you can this damn mess of. Ah what! Kai and sai yell, oh come on do we really have to clean it. You guys just deface the hokage monument you expect us to clean it said minato, god I really don`t see how you became chunin. Well you have two options here option one you can clean it up now or I tell your mother you face her wrath then you clean it up.

WE`LL CLEAN IT they shouted. That's more like it said minato. Now back to the monument. You guys make sure you get all that paint of I want it to look just like the way it was before. Okay as long as you don`t tell mom they yelled back.

Minato! Shouted goya, you know that you don` have to watch them I`ll do it. No that is okay I don`t mind said minato, when it comes to these two I just like being around them. Not just because i`m dating their sister kushina, It's that I think of them as the little brothers I never had. Well said goya if you plan on marring kushina then both kai and sai will become your little brothers en law. Well be that as it may I`ll be happy either any way said minato, because I`ll be joining a new family while I spend the rest of my life with kushnia. That's the minato I know said goya sensei, all ways thinking about other then regards to only his own self.

Hey minato were done! Shouted kai and sai, so sense were done can we go home said sai. Yes you can said minato and don`t worry I wont tell tsunada. All right! Shouted kai and sai, hey minato if you not doing anything right now do think if you can walk home with us asked kai. Yeah said sai sense its late mom might ask where we were at and might find out what happen to day. Okay he said in response, let's go before she ask where you guys are at. Some minato, kai and sai start to walk back down to their house. As their were goya sensei was thinking to himself about those three. I wonder if those three would every become the next village leaders said goya, especially kai and sai. Minato on the other hand would make a perfect hokage. He`s willing to help others than himself, does what he thinks is right for the village and would try to make the world a better place. Yep I bet he would make a excellent hokage.

Chapter 6: The Race To Build A Time Machine.

Now back to the original story. Right now team fourteen korrina uzumaki, kushnia uzumaki and keaton ohara led by takahashi uzumaki are on a mission to the land of sound to stop them from building a time machine. The hidden sound intentions with the time machine are unknown, but its with out a second thought that its something no good. Team fourteen has split up to buy the materials to build a time capacitor, the missing part for the machine to work. Kushina and Keaton have left to the edge of the land of fire to get the first three parts and korrina and her father takahashi are headed to the sound to get the last to. Now to where we left off.

Finally were here said korrina I thought it would take for every to get here. Korrina now is not the time to rest said here father, we have to hurry and get those pieces before the sound does. Okay she said, now we know that the hidden sound is a large city to search and has a underground network of laboratory that might also have the materials we need, so I think we should split to cover more ground. I think you may be right said her father, lets get the materials and meet back here okay. Right she said, as they were splitting she was thinking of how kushina and Keaton were doing. Oh I hope there okay.

All right were all here at the meeting point said clone takahashi, do you two have your pieces. Yes we do they replied, oh thank god that korrina had all that money saved up said Keaton, this stuff cost a fortune. Yeah said kushnia, most of this stuff cost like over four thousand ryo. How much did you had to pay sensei? Little higher than you guys he said, but it does matter because it means were three steps closer to saving the five great nations from chaos. Yeah now lets go meet up with korrina at the sound village said Keaton, but I hope their okay.

Mean while at the hidden sound. Well now I just have to find a merchant that might have the part I`m looking for. So korrina walked up and down the streets looking for the merchant who has the materials she`s looking for. She looked high and low asking almost every merchant in the sound, till she came across a weapons shop that had a sign saying new and rare materials.

No freaking way she said with excitement. I can`t believe it they really have it, I bet they had the sign up for a while I better hurry up and by it. So she rushed into the store and grad five out of the ten steel plates. Sir i would like to buy these plates. Sure the clerk said, just let me get the real ones from the back these are just for show. As she waited for the clerk to get back someone came up from behind her and gave her a big hug. Hey best friend the girl said what are you up to I haven`t seen you sense the chunin exams five years ago. When she turn around she couldn`t believe her eyes, she was face to face with the other girl that is also building a time machine. Her so called friend Takeada Sahara.

Chapter 7: An Old Friend.

When she saw here old friend in stead getting mad she gave her a big huge back. Takeada she yelled I haven`t seen you in over five years it's been to long. Yeah same goes for you Takeada said so what brings you here to the hidden sound are you on a mission. Well Korrnia said after I buy my stuff from here lets meet somewhere in secert. Okay Korrina said Takeada, meet me at this place it's where I go at to spend time to myself. Okay said Korrina so what time you want to meet at. Let's meet at 4:00 she said, because I have to do something to. Okay said Korrina bye keada. See you later rina she repley. Was she acting said korrina or did she know what I was doing here. I guess I`ll find out when I meet her two hours before I meet up with daddy. (oh hope everyone`s okay.)

Yo keada a teen said. Yeah Gen she answered back. Is that the girl you were talking about said Gen, the girl you need to warn. Yeah said Takeada her village and the other five great nations are in great danger. Keada said gen you were trying to build a time machine to until the village elder found out. Yeah and they took all my work for them self said Takeada, and a week later when I good down to the underground lab I over herd that they were going use my time to make the ninja world theirs. When you meet up with her you make sure that you tell her everything said Gen. Don`t worry I will she said, because I think she on a mission to capture me. I wouldn`t be surprised if she was said gen, your the only other ninja that is making another time machine. Yeah I know Takeada replied.

Two friends that are in the middle of a battle that could end in a war or the end of the world. To girls with a incomplete time machine, one has it in there hands and the other in the hands of there leader. Who ever gets theirs finish first decide the fate of the ninja world. Which village will become victorious the hidden leaf or the hidden sound. The answer to this will be in the the next chapter.

Chapter 8: The Secret Laboratory

While Keaton, Kushina, clone takahashi and Korrina were doing there part the real takahashi was going to the underground part of the village to do his part. Let's see where in the lab is he at. Well I got this far and I`m almost to the entrance, I hope there no one. Before he could get the rest of his sentences out he saw two guards in front of of the entrance. Son of a bitch I didn`t think there would be anyone here. Well can`t be so surprised they are buliding a time machine after all. Better take all these guys out so I don`t get caught. He took off in a fast sprent toward their direct, through a smoke bomb at them and knock all five of the guards out before they had time to react. Well that handles that he said, now down deeper into the lab.

As takahashi went deeper into the lab he was shocked at what he saw. What the hell is this, if korrina was here it would be like invention heaven. There must be hundreds of machines in here. I write the name of some these machines and draw them. So he took out some paper and drew pictures of each machine and there names. This is good and all, but I need to find the time machine takahashi said. As he walk deeper down the hall he saw even more inventions. The hell they need a particle accelerater for, maybe to copy the second tsukikage ninjutsu. Whats this up a head, it looks like what I`m looking for. Takahashi walk up closer to get a close look and was happy to see it. Gotcha he said I found the time machine and now the ninja has nothing to worry about.

Just as Takahashi said that a alarm went off, all the lights in the main lab came on and a glass cover came over the time machine. Ah crap I should of just got the part I needed and left. Well well what do we have here said a voice. Well it looks likes to me we have a intruder said another. Must be trying to steal are time machine we. Well we can`t let him do that, anbu attack force kill and protect the time machine. Ninjas coming from all directions came to kill takahashi. Oh shit he said, well I shouldn`t of expect to walk out this easliy. Its time to get to work, come on I not afraid to take you on by myself. (Oh I hope the others are having a better time then I am) He taught to him self.

Chapter 9: Spending Time With A Old Friend

As takahashi was in gauge in combat korrina was heading down from the area she and takeada were suppose to meet at. I wonder what she had to tell was true she said, it must been really important if she wanted to meet in secret. Well I`m glad she said she was sorry and she explain herself for whats going on here. Just as she said that Keaton and kushina came in front of her. Korrina they yelled we have trouble. While we were coming here clone takahashi said that the original him has been caught it a fight said Keaton, and he might need help. We have to go save dad korrina said kushina, or it might get worse. All right lets go korrina said, let's hope its not to late. As they went to go save their sensei korrina thought about what takeada said to her.

Well it was nice of you to come visit me here said takeada, before we get down to what's really important let's talk about you. So hows it going anything new happen in life, found that speacail someone yet. Everybody is doing fine said korrina, I`m doing fine to plus I`m about to finish my time machine and no I haven`t that someone yet. Okay well same here said takeda, except the last part korrina. Do you remember that guy you walk past when you where leaving. Yeah said korrina, that's genjo odaichi one of your teammates. Why do you ask? Well lets just say he is of the table said takeada, because he`s are hearts be long to each other.

Really said korrina, so for how long have you been dating and when did you start if thats not to much to ask. It not said takeada, lets just say for five years and you do the math. Let me guess said korrina after the chunin exams.

Yes she answered. What about your sister kushina is she with anyone. Yes korrnia answered, do you remember minato namikaze well that's who she's with. Oh okay I`m kind of not supprise that she is said takeada, each time we would hang out in the leaf she would work him into each coversation we have so I`m not supprise.

So what about you and Keaton I`m pretty sure you told me you kind of like him back then? What I think I would remember telling you that said korrina, and plus I don`t like him. Are you sure said takeada, if I can recall I remember you saying and I quote (Well I do think hes`s kind of cute and I wouldn`t mind dateing him but he might not be interstead in me, but sometimes he does act a little nervous around me when were together so I think he likes me or at least I hope so.) THAT DOSEN`T MEAN ANYTHING yelled korrina, and plus that's was when I we were little things have change know.

Well if your so confident on that why don`t you show me your diary said takeada, I know you have it on you. No I don`t said korrina nervously, I left it at home back at the leaf. Come on korrina I know your lieing said takeada, back then I asked you why you keep your diary in your back pokcet and you said because your brother keeps trying to read it co come on take it out. Fine here it is said korrina.

So korrina hand takeada the book and she looked trough it and found something shocking. Korrina do you think I`m responsible for this? What are you talking about said korrina, responsible for what? For the sound stealing things from the leaf to build a time machine said takeada. Oh that said korrina, well I don`t want to believe it until I hear your side of the story. Besides thats what my teams mission is to capture you and get the materails for the time machine. like I said I don`t want to believe it so please tell me is it true. Korrina you`re my friend said takeada, I`ve known you senses we were little even before we become ninjas. You know that I would never do that to you, but if you want to know the truth I`ll tell you.

Chapter 10: The Sounds Secrect Plan

Okay here it is, you all ready know that I`m building a time machine in secrect like you. Well heres the thing someone and I don`t know how they found out but they told the viliage leader that I was building a time, and they took it. They came to my parents house and told them they need to take my time machine and do you know what their reason was. Their reason was that it would be a threat if it were to fall in the wrong hands. Well I was there so I said even if it falls in the wrong hands they wouldn`t be able to finish it with out the plans. They said don`t worry because they would have it safe and you can come check the projects completion, and I said like a dumb ass okay. Then they said you might want to wait a week before you come because some people might realise that you made it.

So I waited a week and when I went to go down and check on it they wouldn`t let me go see. So I figure that I had to come back with a singinature from the village leader. I went to go see him but even he said I couldn`t go in because there is things that you can`t see. So I said then why did you put my machine ina place I can`t go into and do you know what he said! He said sorry I just can`t let you go in there but don`t worry I promise you that its safe. Well did you believe him said korrina. HELL NO! shouted takeada, so I walk out sense there was nothing I could do and start to go home.

On the way back I bump into gen and so he ask me what was wrong, so I told him to meet me at the hideout then we can talk. Well takeada whats wrong said gen, look upset like someone hurt you. Did someone hurt you! No one hurt me gen said takeada, its just that you member what the leader did to me right. Yeah he took your time machine said gen, for some kind of safe keeping. Its hasn`t been stolen has it. No genny it wasn`t stolen said takeada, in fact. Wait a mintune said korrina, you call him genny what kind of nickname is that. Its the nick name I call him sometimes said takeda and somtimes he calls me his sweetded keada when were alone! Any how back to what we were saying. Okay keada said korrina.

In fact I wish it was stolen then were its at now. Wait don`t tell me its in the secert lab under the village said gen, because once the leader puts somehing down there that can be a threat to the village it says down there. Yeah thats the place said takeada and I can`t even go down and check on how it`s being put together. Any how I think there doing something else with it. Some sort of secert plan or something and thats where you come in. What do you mean this where I come in question gen? Idiot aren`t you and some select ninjas able to go inside the lab. Well yeah said gen why you oh I get it you want me to try to sneak you in there to check on your time machine. Yes said takeada lets do it to night because if we wait any longer we might not get this chance again. All right said gen lets do it.

So when night came we went down there to see what was going on. As we went deeper into the lab we saw lots of machines that could be use for weapons. There even weapons that look like they shoudn`t be in this time, so I figure that they had to finish my time machine. Thank god I was wrong though, but as I we went deeper I saw they were almost finish. We were about to go in closer but some people were come from the other direction so we had to hide. As the lab sicentist were coming up they were talking about my time machine.

Well it looks like that time whatever is coming together just find. I think its called a time machine and yes it is. After we get the needed materials we need for it to work we will be able to make the entire ninja world revole around us. Yeah the other villages want know what hit them and we will come up on top as rulers of the world. So those two left and me and gen are left stuned to what we just herd. Takeada do you know what this means if they complete this time machine? Yeah but I really don`t want to believe it but it must be true. We have to stop them no matter what it takes said gen. Yeah but the question is how are we going to stop them? We can`t just do this by areself we need help.

I think we might know someone who can help said gen, maybe a person that your close friends with. Wait do you think korrina would help us out said takeada, because I haven`t seen her in five years. That doesn`t mean that she wouldn`t help an old friend like you. Well if you think so then I`ll try to get in contact with her said takeada, I wonder if she`s having any trouble with her time machine.

So that`s the whole story and every bit of it is true so what do you think korrina, do you believe. I don`t even have to think about it said korrina, your my best friend that I would trust with my own life. So yes I do believe you. Thank you korrina at least I have a real true friend said takeada, but it`s one thing I got say. what is it said korrina. Are going to tell your team mates that what I told you said takeada, ya know so that they want try to catch me. Don`t worry I will said korrina, plus we were going to talk to you any way to see what you had to say first any how. Well that`s a relief said takeada, but I think you should go a head to the front gate because I sense some people coming.

Chapter 11: The Death Of A Love One Part One

After hearing what kushina and keaton had to say they rushed of to help their sensei that`s caught in battle. Will they make it time to save him or will they be to late. We`ll find out were we left off, in the next paragraph.

As korrina, keaton, and kushina ran off to go save takahashi they bump into gen. Ow hey watch where your going he yelled, so what`s the big hurry anyway. Sorry gen said korrina, we didn`t see there. Wait you wouldn`t by any chance know where the secret lab entrance is would you. Yeah why you ask. We really need to get there said keaton, are sensei is down and in trouble. Oh so that`s why the sound anbu are going down there said gen, well okay I`ll help you get. Now a few moments later.

Well were here but it looks like a war had happen here, I mean just look at it. Yeah I know what you mean said keaton, it`s metal carnage everywhere. I hope he`s okay said kushina, because as we go deeper it just gets worse and worse. Wait there`s someone moving said gen, lets see if he knows what happen here. So they rush off to the wounded hidden sound ninja to ask what happen. Hey do you know what happen here. Gen is that you said the anbu sound ninja, I haven`t seen you in a good while. Yeah nice to see you to brother, but do you know what happen here. Yeah some leaf ninja came in here trying to steal something from the time machine. We try to hold him off but he was just to fast he took all of us out, I had to play dead so he wouldn`t kill me!. Okay you don`t have to say any more just rest while we get you some help.

You guys go help your sensei while I go take him to the hospital. Right they said back. So a they rush off to go save there sensei while gen went to take his brother to the hospital, but as that was going on a explosive battle was taking place. Well well your just as fast as I remember takahashi. Same for you orochimaru, you seem be way stronger sense the last time we fought. Yeah but I forgot said orochimaru, when was the last time we had fought. I guess it was when you try to destroy the village! Yell takahashi. Yeah I remember now you and the third hokage try to stop me from conducting my experiments and deny my place as the next hokage said orochimaru.

Well you had bought it on yourself said takahashi, experiments on humans especially what you were doing is unacceptable. Unacceptable My Ass shouted orochimaru, my experiments were expand human life, make them strong so try can protect their love ones. As orochimaru said that korrina and her team mates had appear and it gave orochimaru a devilish Idea. Well takahashi to bad you want be able to save your love ones this time. So orochimaru turn toward korrina and unleashed a powerful attack. Earth style: stone arrows justu! Hundreds of stone arrows came out of the ground and hurled themselves at korrina. She was so petrified she couldn`t even move and when the arrows almost hit her father jump in front of her and shielded her from the barrage of arrows. All she was able was watch as her father was being killed in front of her.

Chapter 12: The Death Of A Love One Part Two.

After the dust clear from the battle field ,team fourteen had saw that orochimaru had left and korrina was craduling and crying over her injury father. DAD PLEASE JUST HOLD ON WHILE I HEAL YOU shouted korrina, I AT LEAST HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING.! Korrina whats going on said kushina, and just as she said that she saw what happen. DAD she shouted what happen korrina! He jump in front of me when orochimaru tried to kill me! shouted korrina, but now I trying to heal him! Oh my god takahashi sensei said keaton. Keaton how far are we from the sound said kushnia. Were to far I don`t think we`ll be able to make it to the sound hospital in time. Well try to rush there and bring back help, said korrina.

No don`t said takahashi weakly, I want all of you here with me for when I die and korrina you can stop healing me now. I want to tell you guys how much I love you, lucky I was able to be your sensei and how lucky I was to be a father to you and korrina. Dad before you finish I just want to know why said korrina, why did you do it. I did it because its something that any father would do. Now listen closely because my voice is starting to fade.

Keaton you are one of my greats aprentace I ever took on and fight with and againest you have made me proud. Thank you sensei said keaton. Kushnia korrina you two were my first born kids, to be honest I was kind of nervous taking care of two girls with your mother but now I final know out just well. Now I need you to do just three things for me, think of it as my final request. I need you to take this piece of the time machine for me and complete it, bring orochimaru to justice and take care of each other takahashi said with his last breath.

Now a few weeks later. Were gather here to day to honor the death of takahashi kasuma said lord third. He was a love by many of us in the village. He was a husband, father of four and a exstrodinary ninja. There could never be another ninja like him. So he can know that we care about him and truly loved him lets have moment of sielence for him. As everyone bow their head korrina who was in the front of the crowd comforting her little brother kai while kushina is comforting sai, she saw that it was starting to rain. ( Even the heavens weep for the lost of my father), she said to herself ( but there`s no need to worry everybody because I`m going to make this right).

Final chapter: Completion Of The Time Machine.

Two years has past sense threat between the leaf and sound has been adverted and the death of takahashi kasuma things have been peaceful. Most of the people in both villages have change. Now fourteen year old kai and sai have became more mature. They have stop doing their usually pranks, became very intelligent and on the road to become jonin level ninja. Seventeen year old kushina is a instructor at the ninja academy and about to be a sensei plus she lives together with minato. Eighteen year old keaton has taken on three students of his own just like takahashi plus his strength is almost as close to his. He lives together with his girlfriend korrina. Seventeen year old korrina has here own invention/weapon shop were if anyone needs a new fresh new set of weapons or one of her inventions from time.

Over in the hidden sound things are normal as well even for takeada and genjo. Eighteen year old takeada has became a candidate for the new village leader for her effort in stopping orochimaru and Nineteen year old genjo has become the leader of the sound anbu. For know everything is peaceful until that night in the hidden leaf village that korrina had decide to test out her time machine in her house and had her old teammates to help. So after two long years you final finish it said her sister. Well even though dad had gave me the last piece the machine still needed more modification it to be fully operational answered korrina. Not to be funny but you didn`t want her to die after sensei said keaton, because the machine would of went haywire if she use it then. Actually that is kind of what I was about to say said korrina, but thank you any how. Okay said kushina so what do you want us to do. Well I need you to turn on this control panel so you can measure how much power is being used said korrina and keaton I need you to turn on the machine and close the blast shield just in case there is a huge light source. I`ll type in the time period I want to go in to but if something goes wrong I need you two press the emergency shut button. Right they said back.

So korrina step into the machine while kushnia and keaton turn on their stations. Keaton turn on the time machine and lowered the blast shield and korrina type in the time period she want to go. The machine was working fine the parts were moving careful and everything seem to be going fine. Don`t worry dad we`ill bring you back said korrina, but as she said that the house electrical system was shock by lighting, hitting the machine and striking korrina. Korrina! yelled kushnia and keaton they were not able to hear here screams of pain because of the bast shield but they could tell by her body she was in pain. Lighting was filling the room destroying everything in site even zapping the machine making the problem worse. Kushina! yelled keaton, hit the button hit the emergency shut of button. Okay she said. So they ran to hit their button but its was to late, the went chaotic and exploded in front of their eyes leaving a huge whole in the house to lab use to be at. All you can hear is kushnia calling for her sister who may be dead or lost somewhere in time.


End file.
